


the first sob threatens to break through

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Gentleman's Wager Series
Genre: A fandom must have fanart, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Giancarlo looking like he wants to take care of you, M/M, Wet jude, holding back tears, jude lets him, lips pressed tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: A soaked through Jude shows up at Giancarlo’s front door, created for “Give me the night (I'll give you the truth)” by dwarrowkings
Relationships: Giancarlo Walker/Jude Walker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	the first sob threatens to break through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give me the night (I'll give you the truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131540) by [dwarrowkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings). 



> I’ve been sucked into a new fandom by masterful writers, and I’m so happy about it. From the fic:
> 
> “Jude?” Giancarlo asks. His voice is dark, and sleep-husky. “Va tutto bene?” Now that Jude is face to face with Giancarlo, he doesn’t know what to say. How to explain. Maybe a scandal like this will launch Jude’s career in a way that nothing else has, but what will it do to Giancarlo’s reputation?
> 
> “Hey,” Jude says, and he can’t get anything else out. There’s a furious rush of tears that wants to escape, but he can’t let them out, so nothing is getting out.
> 
> “Oh, caro mio,” Giancarlo’s voice dips into the very low, fond tone Jude loves and the first sob threatens to break through. “Come in, come in. Where are my manners?” He reaches for Jude’s shoulders to take his coat, and Jude lets him. “You poor thing, you’re soaked through.” Giancarlo is in his bare feet—hadn’t even grabbed his slippers before rushing to answer the door in the middle of the night—and Jude feels guilty for dripping cold water on the tile for him to step on.


End file.
